


I found her

by The_best_fangirl997



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, blushing Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_best_fangirl997/pseuds/The_best_fangirl997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you were not born with a mark but when it shows up you were not expecting to be paired with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I found her

**Author's Note:**

> F/N = first name  
> M/N = middle name  
> L/N = Last name

A burning feeling coursed through the soft skin on your collarbone; it felt like being branded, it hurt like hell. You let out a quiet scream of pain as the pain intensified then finally died down and stopped. When it stopped you placed your hand over your collarbone and ran to the bathroom.

You gasped when you looked in the mirror and saw the neatest cursive writing you had ever seen; it was better than yours by far. You quickly rushed to the sink and tried rubbing it off, but it was stuck. It was so strange most people were born with their soulmarks even if their soulmate wasn’t born yet, and if they were born without a mark they would never get their mark, _ever._ You had prepared yourself for that, but this just messed up everything didn’t it.

You let out an annoyed sigh and tried to be positive, _that should mean someone else has my name on their skin. Lucky bustard he get all this._ You did a weird little dance in the mirror that made you think that he wasn’t all that lucky. With a couple of giggles and a positive attitude you went back to bed.

But for the next three years that positive attitude was wearing thin as every one of your friends kept telling you that he was going to show up soon, that he may just be around the corner, that you would run into him eventually. You knew that already! You weren’t searching for him! What was worse than your friend’s constant reminders was trying to get a date, for literally anything. Weddings, Birthdays, bring a date parties. It was common knowledge that everyone had a soulmark, but seeing someone else’s name put people off. It was in such an obvious place that most of shirts didn’t cover your collarbones so your soulmark was in plain sight.

You had finally got a day off and decided to go for a run around the park seeing as though it was a lovely day. You pulled on your exercise shorts, a tank top and running shoes. You shoved your phone unceremoniously into your pocket and exited your apartment in a rather happy mood, it was probably from the fumes from the city.

You got to the park quick enough and began running. Every now and then you would look out over the park and see families having a good time, people laughing and having fun and it made you feel like there was still hope for humanity.

But while you were staring out at the happy people you didn’t notice the one coming at you at high speed. You turned your head back just in time to get a glimpse of a light bluey-grey shirt before getting knocked down by some unknown force.

“Are you alright, ma’am,” a deep unfamiliar voice said from above you. You nodded squinting up at him, but you couldn’t see his face because of the sun.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit knocked around is all,” he chuckled and held out his hand, which you took, and he pulled you up like you weighed nothing at all.

Once you were standing you could finally see his face. He was absolutely gorgeous with baby blue eyes, sandy blond hair, sculpted cheek bones and such kissable pink lips. Wait what the hell were you thinking this was a complete stranger and you were having some sort of fangirl moment. You noticed that he wasn’t looking at your face, but instead casting his eyes downward toward your chest.

“Hey, uh, my eyes are up here,” you stated pointing to your face, feeling overwhelmingly uncomfortable. He shook his head and smiled at you, which in turn almost made you melt to the ground.

“Sorry, but would your name happen to be F/N M/N L/N, by any chance?” you stared at him in shock for a second. This was the man with your name on him, holy shit you were one lucky duck. You nodded your head politely.

“Yes, Why?” you knew why you just wanted to see. He smiled and pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal your name written in your neatest hand writing. You were smiling from ear to ear. You had finally found him.

“Steven,” you breathed out, testing his name for the first time.

“Please, just call me Steve. You want to get some coffee?” you nodded and you went with him to go get some coffee.

Over the next hour you found that he was an avenger, not only that but he was Captain America! It was crazy that you had been blessed with such an amazing man as your soulmate. Not only did you find he was an avenger, but he was a complete gentleman. So caring and kind. He told you about his life in the thirty’s and how he was a skinny guy and how he got beat up all the time and girls wouldn’t even give him a second glance, but you told him you wouldn’t care if he was still the skinny guy you would still like him.

You told him about your life, your family and what you did and how it wasn’t as cool or important as what he did. You also found he had a great sense of humour, you had thought that someone who had gone through so much he wouldn’t have such a great sense of humour.

After a while of talking he got a message from his work saying he had a mission. You nodded your understandings and told him it was fine seeing as though he had a world to save.

“When can I see you again?” he asked ever so politely.

You carefully took the phone from his hand and typed in your phone number.

“Whenever you’re free,” you smiled handing his phone back to him. He looked down at the screen and smiled. You stood on your tip toes and lightly pecked him on the cheek. His face flushed red as he smiled down at you.

“Bye, Steve, I hope to see you again soon,” you said before walking off back to your apartment.

~*~

Steve walked into the tower with a big smile on his face and his phone in hand.

“What’s up with you?” Bucky asked slightly concerned with his friend.

“I found her, Buck. I found her. She was never back there, in the 40’s, she was here.”


End file.
